


Сквозь запреты и заслоны

by Фереште (Ledenika)



Series: Наша миссия — обнимать принцессу [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Усаги не нравится, что аутеры препятствуют её общению с Сейей. К счастью, это не единственное проявление их заботы о ней. (Ещё один фик с обнимашками)Overcoming prohibitions and barriers. Usagi doesn't like Outers stopping her from spending time with Seiya. Fortunately, this is not the only way to look after her.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi, Tenoh Haruka & Tsukino Usagi
Series: Наша миссия — обнимать принцессу [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188757
Kudos: 3





	Сквозь запреты и заслоны

**Author's Note:**

> Так как в фике «Взгляд с другой стороны» я добавила в диалог из 180 серии реплики из 190 серии, мне пришлось написать им новые реплики.

«Сейя сказал, что больше не будет с тобой видеться!» — прокричал в трубку Ятен. Он был зол, очень зол, и даже не пытался быть вежливым, в отличие от Таики. Тот не кричал, а лишь говорил с Усаги сквозь зубы.  
Неужели они оба её ненавидят? Неужели и Сейя её ненавидит? Нет, нет, он же сам закрыл её собой, Усаги успела обернуться и увидеть, как он бросается наперерез ослепительному сиянию. Даже если Таики и Ятен вдруг изменились, Сейя не мог, ну правда же?  
Усаги сидела у стены храма и слушала сочувственные комментарии подруг, но легче не становилось.  
— Ты наверняка увидишь его снова!  
— Не увидит.  
Усаги резко подняла голову, услышав голос Харуки. Три внешние воительницы стояли на дорожке, немного не дойдя до входа в храм.  
— Он сказал, что больше не будет с тобой видеться, — гневно сказала Мичиру.  
Усаги ахнула. А потом вскочила и подбежала к ним.  
— Вы видели Сейю? — выпалила она, не сомневаясь в ответе.  
— Да, — устало выдохнула Харука.  
— Что вы сказали Сейе и остальным?  
— Слушай, тебе не стоит с ними связываться, — мрачно сказала Харука.  
— Вы сказали им держаться от меня подальше, да? Харука-сан, вы все просто ужасны! — Усаги стиснула дрожащие кулаки. Она слышала оклик Рей, но остановиться уже не могла. — Мы не разговаривали друг с другом с тех пор... Вы уже решили всё за нас... Это жестоко... Не суйте свой нос не в свои дела!  
Последние слова Усаги прокричала, вскинув голову. И осеклась. Харука, Сецуна и Мичиру смотрели на её с одинаковым потрясением на лицах. Она не обвиняла их в жестокости с тех пор, когда они сражались против Апостолов Смерти.  
— Простите, я слишком далеко зашла, — виновато сказала Усаги.  
— Старлайты настроены враждебно. Особенно — к тебе.  
— Не мы их так разозлили, — добавила Мичиру.  
И это вполне могло быть правдой. Тем вечером, когда Сейя был ранен, Ятен и Таики злились безо всякого вмешательства внешних. Просто потому, что беспокоились о друге. Но они должны были успокоиться к сегодняшнему дню, разве нет?  
— Скажите мне правду! — потребовала Усаги отчаянно.  
— Это правда, — тихо подтвердила Сецуна. — Они сказали, что от тебя одни проблемы.  
— А Сейя? Он не мог такого сказать!  
— Это сказал не Сейя. Но он всё ещё один из них.  
— Но... Но Сейя — это Сейя! Неважно, кто он, мы поймём друг друга, просто поговорив! — выпалила Усаги, едва не плача, и бросилась бежать.

*************************

Сейя позвал её на концерт в парке, и она пришла. Его голос наполнил голову Усаги образами разрушенной планеты — родины старлайтов. Как Усаги и думала — надеялась — Сейя её не ненавидел. Но он был ранен, ему было больно, он едва держался на ногах, и снова напали враги, и Усаги не знала, как его защитить. Хорошо, что пришли внешние. В тот момент Усаги совсем забыла о своей обиде и была искренне рада их видеть.  
Таики и Ятен всё ещё злились и были столь же возмущены, увидев их вместе, как и внешние. За то время, что пятеро сердитых воинов выясняли, кто больше виноват, всё облегчение Усаги успело испариться. Они считали друг друга врагами, и Сейя уходил, и она так и не смогла ничего исправить... Усаги шагнула было следом, но Харука поймала её за запястье, и Усаги опомнилась. А старлайты на её оклик даже не оглянулись.  
Ещё не зная, что хочет сказать, Усаги отвела взгляд от их спин и повернулась.  
— Тебе удалось узнать что-нибудь полезное? — тут же деловито спросила Мичиру.  
Усаги с трудом поверила своим ушам.  
— И это ты спрашиваешь после того, как вы сами запретили нам видеться?  
— Мы запретили старлайтам, а не тебе, — невозмутимо ответила Мичиру. — Мы не можем тебе указывать, ты же принцесса.  
— Тебе запретишь, пожалуй, — проворчала Харука.  
Усаги невольно усмехнулась, потому что, в самом деле, все их споры заканчивались именно этим. Каждый раз. Она делала то, что считала нужным, они тоже. Но Усаги ожидала больше возмущения.  
— Ладно. Вы запретили Сейе. Вы не имеете права теперь спрашивать, что он мне сказал.  
— Мы просто надеемся, что ты не зря лазила волку в пасть.  
— Тоже мне, нашли волка! Вы же видели, Сейя едва на ногах стоит.  
— Зато остальные двое полны сил, — резко посерьёзнела Харука. — Что бы они сделали, увидев тебя здесь одну?  
— Громко ругались бы... — вздохнула Усаги, делая вид, что не поняла намёка.  
— Не будь такой наивной! Они тебя ненавидят.  
— Но я же не виновата... Я же не хотела... — прошептала Усаги.  
— Конечно. Ты хочешь всем добра. А мы защищаем тебя, — мягко сказала Мичиру.  
Усаги потерянно кивнула.  
— Позволишь пригласить тебя в ресторан? Я угощаю.  
Усаги покосилась на неё.  
— Это что, подкуп?  
— Возможно... — загадочно улыбнулась Мичиру.  
Усаги вымученно улыбнулась в ответ. Стоило бы радоваться мирному моменту, но она так устала. Было так ужасно чувствовать вес Сейи на руках и коленях — и сегодня, и в прошлый раз. Плотная ткань его пиджака не пропускала тепло. Усаги хотела бы обнять Сейю по-настоящему, хоть раз. Но она не могла. Потому что стоит поддаться — и обратной дороги не будет. Может быть, сегодня, когда Сейя вышел ей навстречу и упал, поддержка превратилась бы в объятия, потому что Усаги не смогла бы выпустить его из рук, если бы не появился треклятый «продавец шариков»...  
Не поднимая головы, Усаги шагнула вперёд и вправо и почти упала на Мичиру, прижимаясь всем телом. Ей нужно было почувствовать человеческое тепло, и тут кто-то вроде хотел служить принцессе? Мичиру замерла на секунду, потом привычно вздохнула и погладила её по спине, тёплая и надёжная. Усаги медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, успокаиваясь. Она не знала, считаются ли её внезапные объятия неизбежным злом или проявлением монаршей благосклонности. В последнее время Харука и Мичиру научились реагировать на них столь же невозмутимо, как и на всё остальное, и Усаги этим пользовалась, когда становилось совсем уж тоскливо.


End file.
